


And, Like, Whatever

by marginalia



Category: Ghost World (2001), Ghost World (Comics), Sports Night, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Slightly More than 24 Hours (Literal) Crack Crossover Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly More than 24 Hours (Literal) Crack Crossover Challenge

it’s not like she's unused to seeing low-level celebrities in here, it's new york after all, and even elwood's over in the corner going through the import bin as if he hasn't been here three times already this week. but this guy reminds her of home and the shit her dad used to have on the tv in the kitchen so they didn't have to talk to each other. granted, he also reminds her a bit of dawson leery, but she figures it's just the rectangle head.

so he's all, "hey," as he comes up to the counter and she's like, "i don't work here" for the hundredth time today, and rae pokes her head out of the back room and asks "can i help you?" in a tone she reserves for guys who show up with flashing signs on their foreheads that read "i am on tv. would you like to have sex?" to which the answer is always no, unless perhaps they are johnny depp, but as johnny lives in france he's not often down this way with signs on his forehead and so it doesn't really matter. and this guy doesn't actually have the sign, but there's room for it, and enid is sure that if he thought it would work he would give it a try.

but then he says he needs to find a birthday present for his partner, and it's like this whole paradigm shift. even elwood perks up, but enid says that she stopped trusting -him- after the whole thing with that one band that had a guy named after a car part and so rectangle head shouldn't either. she is sure he has standards after all.

he sort of blinks at them and says he doesn't know about that band or anything, he just knows that for the last five years he's gotten danny mallomars, that he thinks he should do something else, that kim had said there was this hole-in-the-wall place that should be able to help him deal with his appalling lack of taste and that she had dated the owner.

rae says she wouldn't call it dating as they had never managed to have dinner, and rectangle head nearly swallows his tongue. elwood is like, whatever, slaps him on the back, and drags him off to another aisle, firing questions at him all the way. rectangle head interrupts to say his name is casey, and elwood is all, "dude, i know. josh was like obsessed" and then they're out of earshot, they're in their own world, casey is tilting down to the stream of elwood's chatter.

enid's seen it often; the boy can geek out like no other. she wishes she could stick around to see the aftermath, or at least to mock the final selections. but she was supposed to be meeting claudia twenty minutes ago, and so it's probably time to leave.

the guys are deep in conversation still when she slings the messenger bag over her head, slides under the counter, and slips out the door.


End file.
